Yes, She's My Girlfriend
by darkgirl3
Summary: Season two redo to the deleted scene where Jules asks Tyler "Is she your girlfriend" This has better out come than that scene did. Enjoy!


**AN: I own nothing belongs to CW and L.J. Smith. Hope you all enjoy and thanks in advance for the reviews. I started this while ago and decided to finish this.**

**I do not like Jules I think she ruined what Caroline and Tyler had going for them, and I decided to fix this. What she did was unforgivable and I wished Tyler had told her off. She needed to be put in her place because Tyler was not alone as she claimed he was in the season one finale; when she told Elena she did it all so he wouldn't be alone.**

**Special thanks to rjt040190 on getting me to revisit this. **

**Yes, She's My Girlfriend**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline was standing in the parking lot talking to Tyler. Ever since Tyler had triggered the curse she had become his friend. They hung out a lot and just last week she'd kissed him on her couch. They had ended up in her bedroom having sex. She had every right to make the decision she was single and could do what or who she wanted. She had fallen fast and hard, but she was in love with Tyler.

Being in love had come with telling him the truth about the other vampires, about what happened on Founder's day, even Katherine. He had been upset at first, but she'd gotten through to him. He'd agreed not to say anything about what he knew. She knew he was still hurting that Mason was dead and she was here for him though. They really only had each other in this because she knew nobody would really understand what they felt for each other.

She still hadn't told Matt and he wanted her back. She couldn't go back there though because she loved Tyler. Matt broke up with her and she'd gotten over it the best way she could. She still hurt for what happened, but Tyler was the only person/werewolf that would ever understand her. "Do you want me to tell him?" Tyler asked, neither one of them wanted to do it, but he knew it was hurting Caroline. He had to control his anger when Matt just kissed her that morning. Luckily Caroline had been there afterwards. "He's my best friend and you shouldn't be the one apologizing, he broke up with you first," he still didn't understand that.

"You don't have to, he shouldn't be wanting me back, he asked Elena if I was seeing anybody, but she doesn't know," Caroline said, it wasn't a secret they were kissing in public all the time. However, their friends just seemed not to be around lately. She ran her hand over her face with a sigh. If they only knew how much she loved Tyler they would be going telling Matt she wasn't with anybody. She had made it clear that morning when Jeremy was dropping hints about Matt that she was taken.

"She told him you weren't seeing anybody," Tyler said looking off in the distance; he could see the cop cars and hear them telling everybody to go into the school. He just wasn't really wanting go inside, he wanted to leave. Go home with Caroline and pick up where they'd left off in the Grill's bathroom. Somebody had walked in and they'd kept quiet before leaving.

"I better go see what's going on over there, I'll meet back at my house in an hour," she smiled before hugging him, taking in his warmth. She loved seeing him in his football jersey and the black jeans. She whispered against his ear so low that nobody within hundred feet could hear but them; unless had super hearing, "When I get there I want your arms around me when I cum," she saw his smile before getting her purse and walking away leaving him standing there.

Tyler couldn't stop smiling, but it fell when he saw Jules, he didn't miss her watching Caroline. He was playing nice, but if the bitch came near Caroline then it would be game on. He didn't give a damn about some battle that might happen. Caroline said there was a chance, she'd told him what what happened to Mason. He found out about how Mason died it made him sick. Caroline had been there though and kept him from going after and killing Damon.

He had promised to do anything she needed him to. She had saved his life and that of an innocent person he could have killed. The fact that the wolf inside of him wanted to kill half the time pissed him off. She had kept him from breaking that door down and killing somebody. He would do anything for her to repay that.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Jules walked over towards Tyler, she really had to talk to him. Rose was out of control now it wouldn't be long before she died. Right here was not a good place to talk to Tyler, though. She had written her number down on piece of paper. The first thing she had to know though was about the vampire he had been with. He was a werewolf he had no business being with a vampire. She didn't let the anger over take her though.

"You're still here?" Tyler asked when she came up to him.

"I'm trying to find leads on Mason," Jules said looking back to where Caroline had gone, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Tyler said, it wasn't like he was hiding anything from anyone. If Jules actually paid attention she might see it clearly. Caroline told him what she was another wolf, but there was no way he was about trust her. Damon already wanted to kill him for being with Caroline. He'd done got the threat that morning. He just hadn't told Caroline about it, he could protect his own self.

Jules tried to keep her anger under control, but she reached out grabbing Tyler's arm, "Are you crazy, she's a vampire," she hissed.

Tyler jerked his arm away, "Nobody tells me what to do," he wasn't about to let her tell him what to do. He never listened to anybody but two people, Caroline and his mom, "Grab me like that again and I'll hand you over to Damon myself," he hated Damon for what he did to Mason, but he didn't know how to kill his own kind. Jules seemed like she couldn't take a hint either. He felt his eyes shifting and knew they were golden by now.

"You know she's a vampire?" Jules asked, but he still was associating with them. She had seen him with Damon at the Grill earlier that day. "We need to talk Tyler, but not here," she had to reason with him get him to go with her. She went to hand him her number but Tyler wasn't in mood for talking. This was his town and she was going to know who owned it. She sure as hell didn't and never would. He was the only werewolf that would be staying here.

"Stay away from me and her or else," He hissed at her, Caroline had gotten a hold of a journal and they'd been reading it. He was the alpha now with Mason gone and he was going to protect this town, his girlfriend, and his self. "I might not know much about what I am, but I know one thing," Tyler was going make damn sure Jules left because nothing was going happen to Caroline. "All I have to do is end your life and you'll be gone," he didn't know how, but he would find a way. He showed no sign of backing down from the threat either. This was how he'd repay Caroline; if Jules tried to touch her he'd end her.

"You don't know what you're saying, she will kill you, just like she killed Mason," Jules said because the way Tyler was acting he wouldn't back down from what he said.

"Caroline did not kill him, Damon did," he growled out how dare she blame Caroline for this. He knew that she had fought Mason, but he'd taken hold of Elena first. Why that happened he didn't know or why he'd tried to kill Elena. Elena was the one needed to be protected apparently not killed. "I suggest you leave town before you turn up dead next, because causing Rose's death, I'm sure your going be wanted dead," he was pissed off and needed to find Caroline. He couldn't loose his temper here, he needed her. "Come near her and I will kill you my self," he put his entire force behind the shove sending Jules back.

Jules slammed into the light pole groaning, she was no match for Tyler. She'd wanted to help him teaching him what being a werewolf meant. She was wrong to ever think he would see things her way. She was compelled to help him, but he was an alpha and she knew pissing them off was worse thing possible. She felt her ribs healing and as soon as they were mended she got up leaving. She'd planned on calling Brady to come here, but it was no use.

If he came here then they would all end up dead, the way Tyler just fought her. He was not going to take the rest of the pack coming here either. Mason had been her friend at one point before he'd left with Katherine. It was clear there would never be any friendship between Tyler and her. He had chosen the vampire over his own kind. She'd smelt them all over each other it was clear they were not going to be breaking up.

She didn't know how, but Caroline had been marked. The smell she gave off was one that a wolf's mate would. She left getting in her vehicle and leaving because she didn't want to die like Mason had. She'd seen the look in Tyler's eyes. He'd rip her heart out without thinking if she touched Caroline. She had to protect her self.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline got inside her house finding Tyler already there in her room. "Where have you been?" he asked worried that Jules had found her. He had tried to find her, but he couldn't so he'd come here.

"I was ambushed by Matt again," she said setting her purse down. She had told Matt she couldn't be with him. That she did love him, but she was in love with Tyler. They both needed each other right now and were going through things they could only tell each other. She knew it had broken his heart, but she needed him to know. "I told him the truth," she said, but left out the fact they had done been together in the physical sense.

Tyler smiled walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. He lifted her off the floor spinning her around the room. She giggled holding onto him before they fell back onto her bed, her underneath him. He was happy because he didn't have to worry about Matt finding out and punching him. He didn't want to fight his best friend since childhood.

Caroline was the one he loved though, the girl of his dreams in a way. He'd always known he'd find somebody out there, he just never expected it to be Caroline Forbes. She was the girl that always baked him cookies, when they were little. She was the girl that made his heart skip a beat when she said his name. She always said it too after every sentence almost. She didn't have to say it when she looked at him. He knew she was talking to her, but she still said it.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the heat from his body surrounding hers. She didn't know what was up with the last few days, but it was hotter between them. She had held him, helped him, and stayed with him during the full moon. Since he'd triggered the curse it was like she was drawn to him. They had been looking at a journal and it had actually freaked them out. One of the Lockwood's was destined to be with a vampire.

She wondered if George Lockwood had been with Katherine back in the day. Even Mason had fallen for the brown haired, stab-a-knife-in-your-back bitch. It was Tyler that was supposed to have a vampire by his side though. They'd figured it out after Bonnie found it in her spell book. The Gilbert's journal that Jeremy had been reading and Isobel's research she'd uncovered; all pointed to it too.

Whatever was coming with Klaus and the Originals, in the coming months, would rest on them. Right now she didn't care because Jules was gone. She'd watched her leave and hoped she didn't come back either. She'd seen Tyler throw her, heard him threaten her and she couldn't be happier. He'd defended her and they were even. It wasn't a competition though, because she would do anything to keep him safe. She knew that he would do the same as well to keep her among the undead.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler kissed her moving his hands over her body. He needed her always, if he wasn't touching her, he felt lost. They had sex more times than he could count since that night on her couch. It had been the day that they had found Mason's journal and watched his first transformation.

Back in the present, he had taken her clothes off as well as his own. He wanted and needed her. Caroline watched him moving as she spread her legs apart giving him better access. She wanted him inside of her. She couldn't really explain what had happened earlier that morning between them. The wolf had come to the surface without coming out. His eyes had been golden, his fangs had been showing, and it was like he was going to shift. He never did though; it was the day after the full moon.

He only turned during the full moon, but she knew what she'd saw. Right when they went over she'd felt the pain. It was blinding and it had burned hot as he filled her. She'd cum covering his thrusting cock as she felt the fire run through her body. Her vision had gone white before she'd passed out. When she woke up she had remembered everything. He'd bitten her and it had done something to her, but hadn't hurt her.

Caroline moaned as he sucked at the mark on her neck. The wolf had bitten her drawing blood that morning. Tyler was kissing that same spot now. She felt him thrust inside of her stopping once he was inside completely.

Caroline gasped as he pulled all the way out slamming back into her. She kissed him as he thrust in and out. She moved her hands to his sides trying to guide him into a rhythm. It was useless though, because neither one them wanted that. She felt alive with him surrounding her in every way possible. Jules hadn't been able to touch her. She was supposed to be with Tyler. She was his girlfriend, he was her boyfriend. It was something deeper than that though that kept her safe.

"Tyler," she whimpered her head rolling to the side as he kissed her neck all over. He held her hips tight in his grip, but she loved it. He was dominating her and she needed it. She felt herself going over slamming back against his thrusts. She cried out as his hold tightened before he claimed her lips with his cumming inside of her. She let go as he filled her and she loved how the hot mixed with the cold. He made her as close to the living as she would ever be again.

Caroline flipped him over before returning the kiss he gave her. She was going to be with him every full moon. She loved him and together they could do all they wanted and then some. It scared her a little, but she knew the only way they would survive was being a united front. It was also official; he told Jules she was his girlfriend. They hadn't made it official before tonight, but it was now.

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere," She said snuggling up with him. His arms were warm and safe, they kept out the cold.

"I love you, too," he said back closing his eyes because they were going to be okay. Jules wasn't going to come between them. If she knew what was best she would stay gone if she had indeed left.

**THE END**

**AN: This was part of a deleted scene I had to fix on disc two of season three. It was supposed to take place during the Decent. They put it on the wrong disc however. If you own that season take a look it's the deleted scene for either the episode Rose or Katerina. I just extended it and changed part of it.**


End file.
